


Something New

by xxBatteri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: MC and the boys decide to spice up their sex lives(Basically I'm writing every single boyfriend getting pegged by MC.  They're all up now!)





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started with me imagining how funny it would be if MC convinced Zen to try pegging. Then my mind started moving towards the other boys and I thought "why not just do them all?"
> 
> I'm typically not a huge fan of second person, but since a majority of fics in this fandom are written that way, I thought I'd give it a try. Hope it's not too bad!
> 
> Enjoy your sin my friends~

Zen learned to curse the name 'Luciel' for ever bringing it up.  The implication that Zen was vanilla to his core shouldn't have made him as mad as it did.  Maybe it was the fact that Jumin backed him up so seriously that made his blood boil.  How would they know how to please a woman?  He was sure neither of them have even seen a naked woman in person before, and what Zen did with you behind closed doors was none of those guys' business.  Sure, Seven meant it as a joke, but the way you responded to him so honestly pushed a knife through Zen's chest.  You weren't explicit of course, but Zen knew that you certainly weren't denying it.  It was no secret that things were a bit plain in the bedroom, but he never thought you minded.  He couldn't believe he had to find out the truth in front of _Jumin_ of all people.  He wouldn't stand for that at all.

Zen was relaxing on the couch on his phone when you came back home later that night.  He was still in his workout clothes.

"Went out for a run?" You asked, setting your things on the nearby table.

"Yeah," he said.  His beautiful eyes flicked away from the screen to look at you, and you felt your heart melt.  You never would get used to how pretty they were.  He smiled sweetly.  "I was thinking about getting a shower, but I thought you'd be home soon so I wanted to wait."  You walked over and kissed him.  He returned it, but something still felt off to you.

"Is everything okay?" You asked when you pulled away.

"What?" Zen asked.  "Oh, yeah."  You looked at him with doubt in your eyes, and refused to break eye contact until he spoke again.

"Actually, uh," he started again.  He hesitated, as if he was searching for the right words to say.  "About earlier today… with what Seven said."  You felt your face go pink.

"Oh, that?" You asked.  You moved to sit next to him and leaned your head on his shoulder.  "Don't worry so much about what the others say."

"I'm not worried about what they say," he said.  "I'm worried about what _you_ think."  He shifted and you lifted your head so that you could look into his eyes.

"Zen, I'm fine, really," you started.  "I-"

"Wait," he said, cutting you off.  "I already decided.  I… want to try something different.  Is there anything that you're into?  I want to try it."  Your entire mind grinded to a halt.  _Something… I'm into?_ Your thoughts raced, trying to come up with a way out of it, but you kept coming up blank.  He chuckled when he saw your flustered face.

"Come on babe, there has to be something."

There's no turning back now.  You've been together for a while now, and you knew neither of you had any plans to separate.  You might as well tell him sooner rather than later.

"W-ell, uh," you started.  "There is… one thing."

"What is it?" He asked.  There was a hint of excitement in his face, but you knew it wouldn't last.

"I… don't think you'll like it."  Zen laughed.

"Come on, don't worry so much," he said.  He placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder.  "I love you.  I want you to be able to tell me.  How bad can it be?"  You broke eye contact with him and looked off to the side.

"Have you ever heard of pegging?"  Zen made a sound as he thought for a moment.

"Mm, I don't think so," he said.  "What is it?"  You laughed nervously and sucked in a breath before attempting to explain.  As the words came out of your mouth, you saw the color drain from his face.

"T-that's…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.  "That's what you like?"  You shot him a nervous smile.

"I told you you wouldn't like it," you said.

"A-ah... no, hold on," he said.  "Don't think I'm judging you or anything! I-I just... never heard of that before."

"It's fine," you said.  "I don't expect-"

"No, I want to try it," Zen said.  His voice was firm, but his face said otherwise.  His pale skin turned red.  "I'll look into it.  Just give me some time to prepare and I swear we can do it then."  You smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.  He excused himself to shower, and you were left alone to settle in for the night.

 

After hours of extensive research, Zen hesitantly admitted that he was ready.  He still seemed shaky at the thought of it, but he insisted that he was as ready as he'd ever be.  He just needed one more day to get everything he would need.  Tomorrow night would be the night.

That's what he told himself.  But when the time actually came, he stood naked in the bathroom hunched over the sink, doubting every decision he ever made in life.  He never imagined that preparing for something as wonderful as sex would take this much work.  Anal sex was a lot more complicated than he ever would have thought.  Did some people really have to go through this every time?  He stared up at his reflection.  He just showered and he was already starting to sweat.

"You can do this," he muttered to his reflection.  "Do it for her."  He jumped when he heard your voice from the other room.

"Are you alright in there?" you asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Zen called back.  He exhaled.  _It's now or never_ , he thought.

 

The toy you planned on using on him was one of your personal favorites.  He turned red when he first saw it, asking when you got it.  His flushed face went a shade deeper when you explained that you had it for a long time.  He sat down on the bed and you pulled him into a deep kiss.  He responded well to your touch just as he always did and kissed back with vigor.  You reached your hand down and wrapped it around his partially hard cock, teasing it into a full erection.  He moaned softly to encourage your touch.  You pulled away soon after, leaving him with a slightly disappointed look on his face.  You brought your lips to his ear and nibbled softly on his earlobe before whispering "I'm ready to see you on your knees."

You felt his heart beat quickly before he separated from you.  You admired his body as he climbed into position on the bed.  You giggled.

"What is it?" He asked, afraid to look at you.

"Your butt is so cute," you said.  Zen forced a laugh.

"It is, isn't it?" He said.  He tried to pretend that he didn't hear you spreading lube on your fingers.  You gave him a slight warning before pushing a finger in.  _Relax, relax, relax_ , his mind screamed at him as he tried to get used to the feeling.  You slid in and out of him, ensuring that he was completely coated before adding another finger and then repeated the process again with a third.  You slid your free hand along his side and settled it at his hip.  He shivered.

"You're doing so well," you said.  "I'm going to put it in now."  Zen shut his eyes and tried to brace himself as much as possible.  He still couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, but he told himself he had to be strong for you.  You pressed the toy in slowly, and he took it surprisingly well.

"Just like that," you whispered, giving his ass a slight squeeze.  He made a sound in response, but you couldn't quite make out what he meant by it.  "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," you heard him say.  His words were muffled from pressing his face into the pillow.  Experimentally, you pulled the toy out to the tip before ramming it back into him, and he involuntarily moaned into the fabric.  Proud of yourself for getting that reaction, you did it one more time before establishing a rhythm to your movements.  He squirmed as he tried to adapt to it.  Before long you felt him readily accepting the toy, rocking his body along with the motions.  All you could hear was heavy breaths and groans, and you wished you could see his face.  He moaned when you pushed it in especially hard.  The sound of your name came directly afterwards.

"How is it?" You asked.  You picked up the speed slightly and you heard him take a shaky breath.

"Keep going," he said, gripping the bedsheets.  You complied and started to move even faster.  He moaned loudly in response.  He bit the pillow, leaving the fabric of the pillowcase damp.

"MC, please," he groaned.  "God, I'm gonna cum."  You said nothing in response, just admiring the state that you got him in.  He still looked unimaginably beautiful, even while he was a drooling mess with his ass in the air.  He moaned loudly, pressing his face further into the pillow as he felt himself crash over the edge.  His cock twitched and semen spurted out, coating both his stomach and the bedsheets beneath him.  It twitched a few more times after he was empty, ensuring that nothing else would come out, and he breathed heavily as he came down from his high.  You slowly pulled the toy out of him and set it on the bed stand.  He allowed himself to fall to the side onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted.  Without thinking, he used his hand to wipe up the mess on the sheets, but it already stained.  He looked at his hand in disgust.  You handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Was it good?" You asked.

"It was a lot better than I expected," he replied.  "But we're not done yet, are we?"  You looked at him in confusion.  "I did nothing for you yet."  He ran his hand down your thigh.  He smiled up at you.

"Come take a seat, babe," he said.  "You earned it."  You pulled your panties off before accepting his request.  You crawled up to his head and lowered yourself over him so that he could access you with his mouth.  You let out a breath when he ran his tongue over your folds and up to your clit.  He lapped at it just like he knew you liked and an involuntary moan poured out of you.  His tongue moved quickly a precisely in all the right places until you were shaking on top of him and holding the headboard of the bed for support.  He held your hips firmly in place as he finished you off.  You bucked your hips uncontrollably but he adapted, making sure he kept his pacing as you came.  When you crawled off, he wiped his mouth with his arm and looked over at you with lustful eyes.

"Was it good?" He asked.  You made a noise in agreement.

"Still think you're too vanilla?" You asked back.  He laughed softly.

"Not anymore," he said.  Suddenly his eyes got serious and he propped himself up to look at you straight on. "Oh god, but please don't tell anyone about this.  You know what people think about guys who-" You interrupted him by kissing him softly on the lips.

"Your secret's safe with me," you said.  He pulled you into a hug, and you let yourself relax in his arms for as long as you could.


	2. Yoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung time! This one is a lot of shorter, but I feel like he needed a lot less of the initial buildup.  
> Have fun! Jumin is next up

Yoosung wasn't one to be quiet about his interests.  You often found yourself blushing when he spoke about it.  It was hard to imagine someone with such a cute face enjoying such a _unique_ range of activities, but part of you loved that side of him.  You discovered it soon after you took his virginity; feeling confident with his sexuality, he approached you with suggestions that still make your face flush occasionally.  You shouldn't have been so surprised.  You admitted that he did let several things slip out blatantly in the chatroom, but you never thought he'd be so passionate about it in practice.  It was safe to say that there was never a dull moment in the bedroom with Yoosung.

You could tell he had something new in mind lately.  Every time he did he would skirt around the topic for a few days, stumbling over his words when he talked to you and gazing over at you when he thought you couldn't see.  This time he was at his computer more than usual, and a piece of your mind begged you to sneak a peek when he wasn't looking.  Another part of you was terrified to look through his browser history, and luckily, that part was much better at holding you back.

Every time you got the chance you kissed him passionately enough to send a signal.  It'd been a while, and you needed him.  You needed him to tell you what lewd things his mind was concocting this time.  He made a haphazard excuse about school like he usually did.  Before he could leave you to study, you grabbed his arm.  You pulled him into another kiss.

"Mm, not this time," you said after finally pulling away.  You kept your faces still close together.  He stared back at you with wide eyes.  You knew he couldn't hold out for much longer.  The feeling of your fingers digging into his skin made his heart race.

"Why not…?" He asked weakly.

"I know you've been thinking about something lately," you said as you continued to stare at him.  "If it's been this long it has to be good, right?"  He swallowed hard.

"I… did buy you something for us to try," he said with a small smile creeping onto his face.  "I thought we could wait, but we could do it now if you want."  You loosened your grip so that he could lead you into the bedroom.  You sat down on the bed as he rummaged through the closet and pulled out a box.  He handed it to you to open it.  When you did, you pulled out what looked like a type of harness.

"I-it's a strap-on," he said, turning red now that it was out in the open.  "I thought it might be hot if you… used it… on me…" His voice got quieter as it trailed off.  "It even vibrates so that you can feel good, too."  You stood up to hug him.

"It sounds like fun," you said into his shoulder.  "Do you want to test it out?"  He tensed up.

"Uh, y-yeah!" He said.  He broke away from you.  "Just uh… just let me prepare first."  You smiled.

"Tell me whenever you're ready," you said.  He excused himself to the bathroom and you went back out to the living room.

 

He came out a while later with a towel loosely draped around his shoulders.  He came out to where you were sitting and picked you up, carrying you off to the bedroom.  He set you down gently on the bed and you kept your arms wrapped around his neck.  You kissed him roughly and pulled him onto the bed with you.  He moaned into mouth as you opened it for him.  He snaked one of his hands under your shirt to feel up your side.  His body was still damp, and it was making your clothes stick to you.  You grabbed his body tightly and pushed him over so that you could roll on top of him.  You straddled him and he looked up at you in awe.  You pulled your shirt up over your head before reaching back to unhook your bra.  Yoosung reached up cautiously to cup your breasts, but you smacked his face gently instead.

"Be patient," you scolded.  He rested his hands back at his sides and just enjoyed the view.  You rewarded him by grinding against his erection.  He gasped as the fabric of your panties grazed him.  You lifted yourself up so that you could pull off your skirt and underwear together.  You picked up the harness from beside you, and Yoosung propped himself up so that he could help you fasten it properly.  He flopped back down when it was on.  You passed him the lube from the bedside table.

"Prepare yourself for me," you ordered.  His breath hitched.  You allowed him to shift enough to get better access.  You watched eagerly as he slicked up his fingers and slowly slid them inside himself.  His eyes fluttered shut as he stretched himself for you.  You leaned down to cup his chin in your hand.

"Look at me while you do it," you said softly.  He opened his eyes again and looked into yours.  He blushed with the realization of what he was doing with your eyes on him.  "Good boy," you whispered, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.  You waited patiently until he finished.  He removed his fingers and pleaded you with his eyes to take him.  You took a moment to turn on the vibrations first and shuddered as the sensation ran through you.  You pressed the head of the toy into him, lingering for a few moments.  He fidgeted impatiently beneath you.

"MC, please..." Yoosung swallowed as he stared up at you.  "Please give me more."  You moaned softly, the mix of vibrations and the sound of him begging sending shivers down your spine.  You complied and pushed the rest of the way into him.  He moaned as the feeling of being pleasantly full flooded over him.  You gave him a second to adjust to the size before moving your hips.  You lifted up his legs so that you could get deeper inside of him and he yelped in surprise.

"Is this okay?" you asked.

"Y-yes," he said shakily.  He cried out as you grazed his prostate.  "Please…!"

You thrust into him hard, pushing his body into the mattress.  His body was completely yours now.  You breathed heavily, your body getting one hell of a workout as your hips pressed in and out of him.  Another thrust caused the vibrator inside of you to rub against you just right, and you couldn't help but moan.  You quickened your pace, but you could feel yourself getting more erratic as the vibrations started to overwhelm you.  The sounds he made were irresistible, and they were all you could make out in your haze right before the pleasure took over.  Your body shook and your hips ground into him on their own accord.

"A-ah, MC!" Yoosung yelled.  You came down from your high to see him disheveled below you and panting heavily.  You picked up your pacing from where you left off, and he gripped the sheets even harder, unable to take any more.  His moans and the desperate calling of your name echoed in the room as he came.  His body twitched and squirmed as his fluid covered his abdomen, and he made sounds that you swore could make a pornstar blush.  You pulled out of him when he was finished and unfastened the toy so that you could help him clean up more easily.  Luckily nothing got on the bedsheets this time.  He always made a huge mess, but you didn't mind.  Watching him enjoy himself was worth it.  You kissed him as you both relaxed on the bed, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.  After several minutes, you felt him suddenly tense up.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"My exam…!" He said.  "God, I have to study."  He jumped out of bed and nearly fell when he realized how difficult walking was after you were done with him.  You couldn't help but laugh.

Yoosung failed his test the next day.  He insisted it was worth it.


	3. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it was so hard to think of a way to get someone like Jumin into a position like this, so I hope I got it to work out okay!  
> Seven is next (and last), but I may not be able to upload that one for quite some time. I'm super busy with school this week, so it might not go up until the weekend.

You never meant it to mean anything.  After all, everyone has that one _thing_ that even their partners don't know about.  You thought it was for the best, anyways.  You already had an established sex life with Jumin, and it suited you just fine.  He knew what you liked, and you knew what he liked, and it was enough to satisfy the two of you.  But that still didn't stop your mind from roaming into other more hidden corners while he was away.

It had been a while since you last watched anything pornographic, and your mind was itching with your neglected curiosity.  That's how it started, anyway.  You were only curious, and your mind was far too fascinated to look away.  Lounging on the couch, you pulled up a private tab on your phone and typed in the same search you always did.  You tapped on your favorite website, and it brought you to a video.  It was by no means a professional film, but you kind of appreciated that aspect of it.  The two men in the film kissed before they started getting more personal, their hands slowly snaking down each other's bodies.  One pushed the other down onto the bed and-

You heard the sound of the door and frantically locked your phone and set it down in front of you innocently, pretending that you definitely weren't just looking at naked men.  You greeted Jumin and he pulled you into a chaste kiss just like any other day.  You went to bed next to him that night without a second thought about it.

 

Jumin was the first to wake up in the morning.  Still hazy from sleep, he rubbed his eyes and grabbed the phone on the table, not even realizing the different texture of the phone case.  He unlocked it and immediately sensed something was wrong when he didn't have to type in his passcode.  He realized his mistake and went to set it back down.  When his eyes caught what was on the screen, he froze.  Now immediately awake, he saw the frozen image of two naked men locked deeply in a kiss, one man on top of the other, doing an action that he knew all too well.  He felt his heart stop and so did his breathing.  His chest suddenly felt tight, and if he made the slightest breath, he might wake you.  Swallowing hard, he locked the phone and set it in the same place it was, careful not to disturb your sleep.  He quickly got ready and grabbed the right phone before leaving you alone with thousands of thoughts rushing through his brain.

 

When you heard Jumin coming home, you quickly got up to greet him.  He smiled at you, but instead of a kiss, he skipped straight to loosening his tie and settled in for the night.  Your heart beat picked up its pace.  Sure, he could have forgotten after a stressful day at work, but that just wasn't like him.  Still, you shrugged it off and sat next to him on the couch.

By the time dinner rolled around, the house was unnaturally quiet.  He was looking down at his own plate rather than watching you eat with love in his eyes and casually talking about his day at work like he usually did.  Your fork clinked agonizingly loud against the dish.  Your chest was heavy, making it hard to swallow.  After a few more minutes, you thought you'd go insane.

"Jumin," you spoke, your voice sounding so loud against the silent room.  He looked up at last with dead eyes that were so unlike the usual loving gaze you were used to.  You tried to keep your voice strong.  "Is something wrong?"  He cleared his throat and sat for a while as if he was searching for the right words.

"I was going to say something later," he said.  "Are you sure you want me to tell you now?"

"Of course I do," you replied.  "If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me as soon as you can."  He shut his eyes and exhaled.

"I… saw what you've been looking at on your phone," he said.  Her face flooded with heat.

"O-oh, I- uh…" you started, but you had no idea how to finish.  His eyes opened and stared at you intensely.

"Have I been doing something wrong?" he asked.  "Am I not doing enough to satisfy you?"  His voice held the same cool tone, but you noticed a solemnness in his stare.

"What?" you said immediately.  "N-no, of course not!  I love _you_ , Jumin.  You do more than enough to satisfy me."

"Then why were you looking at other men?" he asked.

"That's…" You started, but you didn't know how to finish.  His eyes bore into you.  Your voice shook. "I-it's just that… sometimes people have things that they just like to keep to themselves."

"You want to keep things from me?" he asked.

"Not at all!"

"Then… if you have something you're interested in, I want to try it," he said.  "Even if I don't like it, I want to do it for you.  Tell me whatever you'd like, and I'll do it."  You felt your face heat up again.  He looked concerned.

"I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything," he said.  "I won't judge you for it."  You shut your eyes briefly, still debating on how you were going to say it.

"Have you ever considered… anal?" You choked out, the last work slipping out of your mouth meekly.

"I never thought about it before," he said.  "I always thought it was less desirable for women, but-" You cut him off before he could finish.

"No," you said.  "On _you_."  The second the final word escaped you, Jumin immediately started to cough violently, and it took him a moment before he could finally choke out a response.

"Me?" He said, his voice gruff. "I-is that what you really want?"  He took a sip of his drink to soothe his throat.

"I always sort of liked the idea of it," you admitted.  He took a deep breath.

"Just tell me what I'd have to do, princess," he said.  "I'm yours."

 

It wasn't the first time you mentioned toys, but Jumin never imagined in his life that _he_ would be the one on the receiving end of one.  He laid in the middle of your bed, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming.  It wasn't the first time he'd been naked in front of you, but he felt more vulnerable than ever as he laid there, watching you get ready on the other side of the room.  The toy you had strapped to your front made him sweat when he saw it.  Did you really have to pick something so… well endowed?  Perhaps this was how women felt the first time.  He scolded himself for never considering your feelings the first time he penetrated you.  His heart pounded harder when he noticed you walking towards the bed and hesitantly climb up.

"Are you ready?" you asked in a hushed voice, blushing furiously as you looked down at him for the first time.  He always preferred to be in a more dominant role in bed, and you never minded.  It seemed so natural for him.  As you saw him like this, you realized how odd it seemed to have him under you.  "If… if you're not comfortable, we don't have to do it," you said, sitting at the base of the bed between his legs.

"No, I want to," he replied.  His tone was unconvincing, and the way he shifted awkwardly told you that your thought about him was right.  You stared deeply into his eyes, searching for a trace of the truth.  He smiled up at you.  "Don't worry about me," he said again.  "If I get too uncomfortable, I'll tell you to stop."  You nodded, satisfied with his answer, and grabbed the bottle of lubricant you sat next to you.  You covered your fingers with it, and Jumin shut his eyes tightly as he spread his legs for you.  You slowly pushed a finger into him, and he instantly tightened around you.  You pulled out and leaned over him to press a kiss to his lips.  He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around you and returning the kiss.  When you broke the kiss, you cupped his face.

"Please relax," you said softly.  "I don't want to hurt you.  It won't feel good if you're not relaxing your muscles."

"Sorry," he muttered.  "I'll try harder."  You added more lube to your finger and tried again.  He still tensed up initially, but gradually relaxed into your touch.  You felt around a little, trying your best to be gentle with him.  He kept his eyes shut, his face expression slightly disheveled from the foreign sensation.  It was taking you longer to find his prostate than you expected.  Feeling a bit sorry for the poor out of place man in front of you, you put your other hand to work on his erection.  He gasped at the unexpected feeling.  He let himself relax more onto the bed, and you felt he was ready for a second finger.  You curled your fingers just right, and you felt him buck up slightly into your touch.  _There it is_ , you thought, trying to remember where it was for later.  You removed your hand from his cock so that you could focus on thrusting your fingers into him, grazing them against that spot as much as possible.  Your fingers slid in a lot more easily now, and you decided to add a third for good measure.  After you were sure he was stretched thoroughly, you slid your fingers out.  After adding more lube to the strap-on you were wearing, you moved your body so that you were hovering over him.  You smiled.  He looked kind of cute like this.  You lowered your face so that you could kiss him deeply as if to thank him for handling things so well.

After pulling away you looked him in the eyes as if to silently ask if he was ready.  He nodded, as ready as he'd ever be, and you positioned yourself for entry.  He gripped the bedsheets as you slid in carefully.

"Are you okay?" You asked cautiously before continuing.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.  "You can keep going."  You kissed him again as you pressed the rest of the length in.  His body was tense, unsure of how to react, but he kissed you back passionately anyways, sliding his tongue in your mouth and tangling his fingers in your hair.  After a few moments he relaxed, completely yielding his body to you.  He lifted his legs so that you could enter more easily, wrapping them around your slender hips.  He groaned when your body slid against his aching erection as you thrust in and out of him.  He gently caressed your back.  You picked up speed when you both got more comfortable, and you heard the bed creak with every thrust.  You welled with newfound power, reveling in how his body pressed into the mattress along with your movements.  You shifted on top of him and he let out a low moan.

"There," he said softly, breaking a kiss.  You pressed another kiss to his jaw before you propped yourself up to get more leverage on him.  You picked up your pace, watching in delight as his head fell back against the pillow.  Clumps of his hair clung to his damp forehead.  Desperate for friction now that your body was apart from his, he wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping it in the rhythm of your thrusts.  For once, he was completely at your mercy, and you've never seen him like this before.  You've seen him touch himself before, but this time it felt different, and a wave of heat flooded your hips.

"God, Jumin," you breathed.  "You look so hot like this."  He smiled up at you.

"Do I?" He said.  His voice was slightly strained, and he exhaled heavily. 

"Feels good?" You asked.

"Yes," he breathed.  He inhaled sharply as he pressed his thumb into his slit.  You noticed him quicken his strokes afterwards.  He was becoming more erratic and you knew he was getting close.  You worked your hips as quickly as you could and he squeezed you tighter.  He gasped your name.  Just a few more thrusts and he lost his composure at last, making a lewd sound that came as a surprise to both of you as semen spattered across his belly.  You continued to move as he spasmed below you, hoping that he would get more enjoyment out if it that way.  When he finally calmed down, you pulled out and removed the toy so that you could lay next to him.  You grabbed a tissue from the bed stand and started to clean him up as he caught his breath.

"How was it?" you asked him, cuddling up to his side.

"You did… well," he said.  "I never expected you to be that skilled."

"I learned from you," you said with a smile.  He smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked.  He tenderly kissed your forehead, allowing his lips to linger.

"Mmhm," you agreed.  "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for doing what you like," he replied.  "I'm glad I could do this with you."  He paused. "Mm, you didn't finish, did you?  I'll make it up to you tomorrow."  You nuzzled into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around you.  The amount of work you just did was quickly catching up to you, and it was hard to keep your eyes open.

After exchanging the usual 'I love you's, you fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	4. 707

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is finally here! Beware of minor spoilers for his name, but other than that it's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write this! God, school has been hell lately. I had a ton of exams and labs and I spent most of my time working. And I actually got sick for the first time in years this past week, so I was also trying to recover from that. Sorry if this one isn't my best work, but I am glad I was able to finish this off.  
> Thank you guys for sticking with me!

The day was finally here.

Cleaning day.

You adjusted your hair in a messy bun to ensure that it didn't fall out while you were working.  Saeyoung insisted that the house was fine as it was, but you would beg to differ.  You nearly tripped over a discarded blanket on the floor while you were complaining to him.  It appeared that you would just have to take matters into your own hands.  You waited until you were home alone so that there would be no distractions, but now you stood in the midst of your home, looking out onto the chaos in front of you, wondering where you should even begin.

You began to sort through it all, throwing things away or putting things neatly into categories to be put away later.  By the time you made it to the bedroom closet, you were a bit wary about what you'd find inside.  You never really did get a good look inside aside from where you put your clothes.  You dug.  Nothing too out of the ordinary was there, although you'd admit that he had quite a bit of junk built up over the years.  After a while, you grabbed a box buried deep in the back.  Without thinking, you opened it to see if the contents were anything worth keeping.  You stopped breathing.

You looked down at the array of lewdly shaped toys and lubricant, and a part of you was a little bit impressed at the variety.  You always thought Saeyoung was very open with you in regards to the bedroom, but perhaps there was another side of him you didn't know at all.  It wasn't a side that you minded.  You put the box to the side and tried to continue cleaning.  Working was much more difficult with all of the thoughts swimming through your mind.

 

When Saeyoung walked in the door, you were instantly on him.  He grinned and immediately reciprocated your kiss while sweeping you up in his arms.

"Eager, huh?" He said when your lips separated.

"Mm," you mumbled in response.  You took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.  He offered no resistance.  You shut the door behind the two of you and pressed him against the door.  You brought him into a deep kiss and pressed your body tightly against his.  One of your hands started to hitch up the hem of his shirt.  He let a small moan slip out.  You separated for air and he gave a small laugh.

"You missed me that much?" He asked.  His voice was hushed despite the two of you being alone.

"Mm, I got an idea earlier," you said.

"I like the sound of that," he said with a laugh.  You kissed him again and allowed your lips to trail down to the crook of his neck.  You felt his body instantly tense the second he could see behind you.  Your lips curled into a smile.

"Uh, MC?" He asked shakily.  "What's that?"  You nuzzled into him.

"Something I found earlier," you said.  "Why, do you know anything about it?"

"I-uh…" Seven trailed off.  You felt his skin heat up as his face turned as red as his hair.  "Y-you shouldn't be looking through my stuff."  You lifted your head so you could look at his face.

"Why, do you want to hide things from me?" You asked sweetly.

"N-no, that's not what I-" He stopped himself.  You brought his head back down for another kiss.

"Saeyoung," you said softly.  "You don't have to hide anything from me."  His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.  "Do you like to use those when you play with yourself?"

"I swear I haven't in a while," he said.  You brought your lips to his ear.

"But I want to see," you whispered.  His breath hitched.  You ran your hand farther up his chest.  He wrapped his hands around your waist and backed you onto the bed.

"Wait," you said.  He froze in the middle of pulling off his shirt.  You smiled.  "Stay there."  You walked over to the drawer and dug around while he finished removing his shirt.  He turned to watch you.  You pulled out something before turning back to him.

"What's that?" He asked.  You held out two pieces of thin, lacey lingerie for him to see.

"Wear this," you said.  He laughed.

"It'll feel weird without a dress over it," he said.  He walked over to grab it from you.  "You have to turn away while I change or you'll ruin the surprise."  You nodded and put your hands over your eyes.  You grinned as you heard him shuffle around in front of you.  After a moment, you could feel him approach you.  His warm breath washed over your face before you felt his soft lips on yours.

"I'm ready," he hummed.  You opened your eyes to see him standing without shame in front of you.  The first thing you noticed was the how easily you could see his erection pressing against the sheer lace of his underwear.  The thin bra he wore was definitely not fit for someone of a masculine build, but it looked good pressed against his chest, even if the fabric sagged a bit where the breasts would have been.

"Does it suit me?" he asked.

"You know it does," you replied.  The mattress sank as he straddled your lap.  You leaned back until he was laying on top of you.

"I want to see you too," he breathed.  He helped you remove your clothes before he settled on top of you again.  He kissed you deeply.  You felt his erection press against your bare skin.  You used one hand to caress his hair while the other one reached for the box.  When you found the toy you were looking for, you pulled it towards you.  Saeyoung looked to see.  It was a small purple vibrator that was separated into sections.  He licked his lips in anticipation of what you were going to do with it.  You dragged it down your body.  You turned it on and dragged it over your lower lips, shivering as the vibrations hit you.  You spread your legs farther and pressed it harder against your clit.  You moaned loudly.  You reluctantly pulled it away so that you could press it against your wet entrance.  You whimpered as you pushed it inside.

"Does it feel good?" Seven asked quietly.  You moaned in agreement.  You allowed the toy to sit inside of you while you reached for the lube.  He sat on your lap and waited, groaning as he felt some of the secondary vibrations beneath him.  You pulled the fabric of his bottoms to the side so that you could find his hole.  You circled it with a wet finger and ensured that you coated him well before you entered.  He exhaled as he felt you inside of him.  He moaned when you reached for his cock and rubbed him over the fabric.  A wet stain appeared where you could see the head sitting.

"God, MC," he groaned while rocking into your touch.  When you felt he was ready, you stopped touching him all together.  He bit his lip and watched you pull out another toy.  He held his breath.  The one you chose was the larger, more realistic looking toy.  It was one he rarely used; he only bought it on a whim while he was in a rare (but determined) mood.  He definitely would not be walking tomorrow.  You coated it generously before pressing it against him.

"Are you ready?" You asked.

"Yeah," he replied.  He shifted so you could get better access.  Slowly, you pushed the toy in.  He groaned as the impressive girth filled him.  You waited for him to adjust before you tried moving it around.  You heard his breath hitch as it slid around inside of him.

"Is it good?" You asked him.

"Mm, yeah," he sighed.  "I forgot—ah… How good it feels."  The sound of your name escaped his lips.  "God, it feels even better with someone else doing it."  You smiled and kept moving it slowly.  He rocked his hips in time with it, and you couldn't help but to admire how his body moved.  The vibrations were finally starting to overwhelm you, and your noises were getting louder.  You bucked your hips as you hit your peak, forcing the toy deep inside of him.  Saeyoung groaned loudly.  You took a break from the motions as you came back to your senses and held the toy firmly by your hips.

"Getting tired?" He asked, breathing heavily.  You could tell by his face that he was slightly disappointed from the lack of sensations now, but he still smiled down at you.  You nodded, smiling sweetly at him, and made a noise in response.  You shifted with the vibrator still inside of you.  You let out another little noise as you felt it hit against your already overly sensitive clit.

"I want to watch you ride me," you said softly.  He hummed.

"Oh~ you do?" he said.  "I think I can do that."  He caressed your cheek gently with his hand.  He braced himself before cautiously lifting his hips up.  He shifted so that he could lean back and support his weight on his hands.  He gave you the perfect view, and you could now see all of him very clearly.  His chest glistened with sweat in the lighting of the room, and you could see the deep pink color of his cock through the underwear he had on.  Precum leaked through the fabric and down his length, making the lace cling to him.  You made sure to hold the toy tightly in place so that it couldn't move too much when he moved.  He rocked up and down on top of you while his sweet, quiet moans slipped out of his mouth.  He picked up the pace and let his head fall back.  You couldn't bring yourself to look away.

"Saeyoung," you moaned, feeling the vibrations starting to overwhelm you again.  He made a loud noise in response and moved his hips faster in desperation.  You bucked your hips as your second orgasm hit you, and he hissed your name.

"God, I'm… fuck," he cried.  His heavy breathing made him nearly impossible to understand.  "Ah, MC… please-!"  You felt him shake and struggle to keep up his pace.  You decided to help him along and push the toy in and out for him and he swore.  He moaned loudly as white fluid spurted out of him, easily leaking through the lace fabric and onto your belly.  The last small amount dripped weakly down his twitching cock.  When you were sure that he was completely done, you slipped the toy out of him and removed the one from inside you as well.  He allowed himself to collapse on top of you.  He kissed your face in-between shaky breaths.

"I should have told you about that sooner," he said.  You laughed and petted his hair.

"You wanna take a shower?" You asked.  Saeyoung nuzzled into you.

"In a minute," he said.  You felt him smile.  "I'm not sure I can stand yet."


End file.
